deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/SCP-3922-A (SCP Foundation) VS Altair (Re:Creators)
SCP-3922A, the heavily armed interdimensional military force spawned by an anomalous object, who fight to protect the innocent across the fictional multiverse VS Altair, the fictional character mysteriously brought to life, bent on destroying the world that drove her creator to suicide WHO IS DEADLIEST!? SCP-3922A NOTE: Given Altair’s massive firepower and durability, for the purposes of this match, Altair will face a force of 1000 SCP-3922 infantry, supported by 100 small combat drones, 10 dropships, 5 SCP-2578-D, and one orbiting spacecraft. The SCP-3922 will escalate their level of force as they suffer greater casualties. ''' SCP-3922 is an anomalous device contained by the SCP Foundation that anomalously modifies any form of any fictional video media, including TV broadcasts, DVDs, VHS, and online videos. The modification takes the form of the intervention in any criminal acts committed in video by SCP-3922A, a military force consisting of figures wearing gas masks and combat uniforms. Regardless of the setting of the work in question, SCP-3922A are armed futuristic technology, including directed energy weapons, combat drones, and vessels capable of interstellar travel. SCP-3922 also seem to possess devices capable of solving any problem they may be faced with in the fictional work, such as devices capable restoring transformed persons to their original state. It should be noted however, that individual SCP-3922A instances are not invincible, and can be killed, as seen when tested with Star Wars, where numerous instances are killed by Darth Vader and Imperial forces. SCP-3922-A’s intervention and punishment of the perpetrators vary based on the MPAA or FCC rating of the work, as well as the severity the crimes they are guilty of. Those guilty of murder, torture, and/or rape are generally killed and, in R or “Not Rated” films, in a particularly brutal manner. Futuristic Small Arms While in some works, typically those that take place in the present, SCP-3922-A carry real-world small arms, when faced with particularly dangerous adversaries, SCP-3922-A are armed with futuristic weaponry. Documented examples include futuristic ballistic weapons, railguns, and directed energy weapons. These weapons are designed to fill various battlefield roles similar to real-world small arms, with documented examples being analogous to assault rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles, handguns, grenades, and rocket launchers, to name a few. For the purposes of this match, the SCP-3922-A will be armed with a mixture of advanced ballistic, railguns, energy weapons, and rocket launchers. Light Combat Drones SCP-3922-A are supported heavily armed combat drones of varying types. For the purposes of this match, SCP-3922-A will be supported using the drones that appeared in the intervention in The Dark Knight. These drones are presumably small unmanned ground vehicles given their use in clearing rooms, and are armed with plasma weaponry capable of blowing off a man’s head (as demonstrated on the Joker in the aforementioned intervention in The Dark Knight). Body Armor SCP-3922-A are armed with futuristic full-body armor that appears to have at least limited protection against small arms fire, though it can be pierced by powerful enough attacks. Orbital and Air Support SCP-3922 are possess a wide variety of aerial and orbital support assets. Among the most common are dropships which may be armed with energy and other advanced weaponry. In addition to the dropships, the most common aerial support used by SCP-3922-A is a SCP-2578-D, a roughly three-meter long drone capable of aerial and space flight armed with a highly accurate, advanced projectile weapon capable of sniping an individual human from orbit, as well as numerous secondary directed energy weapons. In addition to these assets, SCP-3922-A also have access to heavy orbital weapons platforms equippped with laser weapons or anomalous warheads with at least as much firepower as a nuclear weapon. These heavier assets will not be employed unless Altair proves herself a threat greater than what SCP-3922-A infantry and light air support can handle. Various Specialist Devices SCP-3922 are capable of coming up with a variety of devices to serve a variety of specialized combat and support purposes. For instance, in one instance, they produced a device capable of returning a transformed human to their original state, while in another, they are known to have medical treatment capable of reversing a lobotomy or even curing a zombie virus. When faced with powerful adversaries, however, it may take them a while to come up with the proper devices, as seen in the intervetion in Star Wars, where they incur severe casualties before they managed to use a “Tactical Teleportation Charge” to teleport Darth Vader to SCP-2922C and trick him into attacking a native life form capable of instantly turning its enemies into stone. In cases where the work of fiction itself is anomalous (which Altair will be- a fictional character coming into reality is definitely an anomaly), SCP-3922 have sometimes proven unable to find a device to allow them to intervene, as seen with SCP-993. Altair '''NOTE: The Altair in this fight will be the one at the start of the final battle, before absorbing Sirius (a character specifically created to destroy her (in the vain of The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP-682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots that Damn Lizard Tried to Kill SCP-682 Permanently But Failed.) and presumably absorbing her power Altair, known as the “Military Uniform Princess” before her identity was revealed, is the primary antagonist of the anime Re:Creators. Altair is a fictional character created by Setsuna Shimazaki, shortly before she committed suicide. While Altair’s design was based on a character in a social game, she was never given backstory, meaning that she has no defined abilities, and thus allowing her to gain far greater power than any character with defined limits. Through some unknown process, Altair was brought into reality, and proceeded to bring other fictional characters who Setsuna felt a strong connection with, into reality. Altair claimed that she intended to destroy the world as revenge against the “gods”, as she calls them, authors who create characters just to have them suffer. In truth, Altair’s real motivations are that she deeply loved her creator, and wishes to take revenge on the world that drove her to suicide. Altair attempts to sway the characters she brings into reality to her side, however, only about half of them actually side with her, with the other half siding with humanity and fighting to defend the world of their creators. The Japanese government, the pro-human “creations” and their creators, as well as Sota Mizushino, a boy who became befriended two of the creations, work together to capture or eliminate Altair and the other creations. In the end, most of Altair’s allies are swayed to the side of humanity, and Altair is trapped in a pocket dimension in an elaborate trap using a combination of JSDF technology and the magic of Meteora Ostereich, one of the pro-human creations. Even after being trapped, all of the pro-human creations, and even a character created specifically to defeat her fail to destroy Altair, who is only defeated when she ends up resurrecting Setsuna using her power, and is convinced by her to end her plans to destroy the world.   Floating Sabres and PPSH-41 Altair summons dozens of sabres.]] Altair’s primary weapon are floating cavalry sabres, which she can summon at will, with no clear upper limit the number she can summon. She can telekinetically control these swords, accelerating them to the speed where they can intercept a supersonic jet or punch through the armor of a main battle tank. Altair can also create a rotating ring of blades around her to act as a shield powerful enough to intercept practically any attack, including conventional munitions, energy weapons, and magic attacks. Altair also has a PPSH-41 submachine gun, though she never is seen firing it, only using it when using her “Holopsicon” powers Superhuman Durability "... I mean destroy... Altair with a magic attack with the firepower of a small nuclear weapon. Altair survives this without a scratch. ]] Altair possesses superhuman durability, proving capable of shrugging off conventional weapons, futuristic energy weapons, and magic attacks. Among the attacks Altair has survived apparently without damage include dozens of 120mm tank guns shells and aircraft-launched missiles, a mecha-mounted laser, and even a magical attack with the firepower of a small nuclear weapon. Flight Altair is capable of flight, apparently being able to travel at speeds at least as fast as jet fighter, and is also capable of hovering in midair. Holopsicon Altair’s primary ability is known as “Holopsicon”, a power that allows her enter works of fiction and cause its characters to manifest in real life, as well as a number of abilities which can prove particularly devastating against fictional characters. For the purposes of this match, SCP-3922-A will be considered fictional characters and thus susceptible to her powers. Representation Exposition Altair is capable of revising the character arc of any fictional characters, including changing their abilities and features. For instance, she replaced Aliceteria’s sword with a flower, effectively disarming her. Fate Restoration Allows Altair to erase any fictional object from existence. She seems to either be unable to do this to characters themselves, or else is unwilling to use it on fictional characters as they would be more valuable in her plots to destroy reality. However, she is more than able to use it to destroy a characters’s weapons, such as Selesia’s Vogalchevalier giant robot. Factor Mimic Essentially ability mimicry. Altair is able to mimic any attack and copy any weapon used against her by a fictional character. This is demonstrated most dramatically when Altair creates an exact copy of Rui Kanoya’s Gigas Machina mecha and turns it against him. Outline Origin Allows Altair to reset any progression in a fictional character’s arc, resetting them back to the way they were at the beginning of the story, eliminating any “power-ups” they might have gained. Given the nature of SCP-3922A, who use technology rather than innate super powers, however, it is not clear how effective the will be, though it might be able to erase any specialist devices they attempt to use to counter Altair’s abilities. The Vicissitude of Fortune Allows Altair to reset the power of cause and effect. Among it’s most powerful uses is the warp reality so that, instead of injuring her, enemy attacks injure the user, as seen when she is impaled on Aliceteria’s lance, only to use this ability to instantly heal her wounds and cause Aliceteria to be impaled instead. Existence Change Grants Altair the ability to possess the body of another entity. At this point, their body will transform to into Altair's and gain all of their abilities. In order to do this, Altair, must be mortally wounded, either (presumably) by an enemy, or by herself. While not used by Altair, it is used by a character that is an exact copy of Altair (who manages to reverse the effects, turning it against its user and possessing her instead). Note on "Fate Reconstruction" Altair only uses "Fate Reconstruction"- the ability to create objects or even beings (which she uses to resurrect her dead creator) at will from nothing, when she absorbs Sirius, the copy of her that was originally designed to defeat her, meaning she may have only acquired the ability after she absorbed Sirius. Feel free to debate this in the comment section. X-Factors {| border="1" class="wikitable" !SCP-3922-A !X-Factor !Altair |- |100 |Firepower |80 |- |100 |Combat Experience |90 |- |75 |Durability |100 |- |70 |Agility |95 |- |90 |Intelligence  |100 |- |90 |Support Abilities |100 |- |100 |Brutality |90 |- |} Explanations In terms of firepower, SCP-3922-A have an arsenal of energy weapons, vehicles, aircraft, drones, and even orbital strike support armed with satellite-mounted lasers and nuclear-level weapons. While Altair’s weapons are capable of easily destroying main battle tanks, even they do not have anything compared the firepower that SCP-3922 displays. In terms of combat experience, while Altair has fought against both the real world and the characters from various fictional universe and survived both advanced weaponry and magical attacks, SCP-3922-A has even greater experience, having fought against countless powerful foes and found a way to defeat nearly all of them (with the exception of SCP-933). Altair definitely takes the edge in terms of durability. While SCP-3922 body armor seems to be superior modern body armor, it still can be penetrated by energy weapons fire as seen in the intervention in Star Wars and SCP-933. Altair, on the other hand, has survived massive amounts of damage, with notable examples including dozens of 120mm tank gun shells and air-to-air missiles, a mecha-mounted directed energy weapon, and a magical attack comparable to at least a large fuel-air bomb, if not a small nuclear weapon. Even when impaled on Aliceteria’s magic lance, she survived long enough to use her “Vicissitude of Fortune” attack to reverse causality and impale Aliceteria on her own lance. In terms of agility, SCP-3922-A instances have physical conditionaing on the level of special forces, and their aircraft and spacecraft are capable of feats in excess of any human-designed craft, but Altair is capable of flight, and given the nature of her abilities, she is likely as, if not more maneuverable than the SCP-3922-A air support. In terms of intelligence, Altair take the edge, as she has proven herself capable of understanding and countering the abilities of any foe she met, even a character created specifically to destroy her. SCP-3922-A have defeated any foe from a conventional work of fiction, albeit sometimes with casualties, but have a more-limited track record with anomalous works of fiction (which Altair will be for the purposes of this match)- they successfully ended an episode of SCP-2030 AKA “Laugh is Fun” (by destroying the entire world of the story with an anomalous WMD), and eliminated a number of lethal cognitohazards in an anomalous film made by anomlous art group “Are We Cool Yet” but were unable to stop SCP-993 (AKA “Bobble the Clown”). In terms of support abilities, SCP-3922-A have a wide variety of specialist gadgets ranging from transformation reversers to teleportation devices, as well as more devices resembling more conventional weapons, but Altair’s abilities are even more useful, and specifically tailored for attacking and defending against fictional characters. Finally, in terms of brutality, Altair can be pretty brutal, but she generally trends towards killing her enemies in the most efficient way possible. SCP-3922-A will go for lethal efficiency in combat, but if they take a character guilty of particularly heinous crimes alive, they will execute them in a particularly brutal manner, such when they capture the Joker in Batman: A Killing Joke and execute him by drawing and quartering. =Battle= Tokyo, Japan (Re:Creators Universe) Altair walked out of the abandoned stadium that she used as her home base. At the moment, she was alone, her three unlikely comrades... or, more truly pawns, Aliceteria February, the female knight armed with a magic gauntlet; Blitz Tokar, the hard-boiled detective from a dystopian future; and Mamika Kirameki, the magical girl with a laughably naive view of the brutal reality of the world of the corrupt gods; were all elsewhere in the city. Or at least, Altair was alone, until she heard the sounds of motion outside. Immediately she saw the flash of a bright light cover her face. Facing her were a squad of soldiers in black body armor, all armed with assault weapons. Altair assumed they had to be the military of this world. "So, the foul gods of pleasure, the ones who create countless lives only to butcher them come to face me.", Altair said, "Come now, face me and learn to fear the same powerlessness that your creations felt before you!". After all, they were as powerless before Altair in this world, as the Creations were before them in their own. "Altair", the leader of the platoon of SCP-3922A said, "You are under arrest on charges of illegal interdimensional travel and conspiracy to commit genocide. Put down your weapons and keep your hands up. Do not move!" "If you want my weapons", Altair said as she instead began to hover into the air, "Come and get them!" Immediately, a ring of over 20 cavalry sabres appears around Altair, floating in midair. Altair swept her hand to her side, the sending the swords flying in direction of SCP-3922-A platoon. Half of the SCP-3922A soldiers were cut down by the blades. The survivors of the squad raised their weapons and opened fire, sending a swarm of plasma bolts and railgun slugs in Altair's direction. The ring of sabres around Altair spun in a circle, the blades moving to intercept every single projectile. Even as a she was engulfed in a ball of blue flames from the plasma weapons Altair was unhurt, which was quickly proved as more swarms of floating swords flew out at her enemies, cutting them down. Altair had no idea who these enemies were, and how they knew about her plans to destroy this world, but it mattered not, they were easily enough defeated. At that moment, over a dozen VTOL dropships with a triple crescent insignia on the wings crested above the buildings of the Tokyo skyline. As soon as they were in sight of Altair, they fired their weapons. Altair was struck by a swarm of plasma bolts, laser beams, and hypervelocity missiles. The entire stadium was vaporized every bit as throughly as it would be by Mamika's "Magical Splash Flare", had the series been allowed to run its course without SCP-3922A intervention. Like the aforementioned magical attack, however, Altair survived with out a scratch. As the flames and smoke cleared, Altair stood defiantly, floating in midair, an PPSH-41 SMG in one hand and a sabre in the other. Altair spoke and said calmly: "Holopsicon: The Twentieth Movement of the Cosmos - Factor Mimic" and brushed her sabre against the gun as though it were the bow of a violin. Altair then lowered the PPSH submachine gun and took aim at the SCP-3922 instance, which had begun to descend from the dropships. Altair didn't usually bother with using the gun, but in this case, it was no mere antiquated Soviet submachine gun. As she pulled the trigger, the gun fired off a bright blue laser beam from the barrel, identical to the armaments of the SCP-3922A dropships. Altair swept the beam of energy through the air, sending up the hovering dropships in a flash of fire. At the same time, several office towers in the background collapsed, the laser continuing after shooting down the dropships and literally melting through their steel structure. Altair then busied herself with mowing down the surviving SCP-3922A forces, cutting down dozens of soldiers in a swarm of flying blades or vaporizing them with a copy of their own energy weapons. As one of the SCP-3922 soldiers fled the scene, he shouted a frantic call for help into his helmet-mounted comms system. "Under heavy enemy fire! Requesting precision orbital strike on target!" The soldier was run through by a flying sabre less than a second later, but the call for help got out, making it an orbiting spaceship bearing the same triple crescent insignia as the dropships. "Roger, request for orbital support approved", an officer on the bridge of the ship stated, "Deploying precision attack drones" Four small horseshoe crab-shaped drones, known to the Foundation as SCP-2578-D, flew out of the hangars of the spacecraft, flying into a position directly above Tokyo. All four drones lowered their main armament, a high-powered precision railgun directly downwards, locking directly onto Altair. All four railguns fired simultaneously. In a fraction of a second, four sprays of blood erupted from Altair as she was struck by four separate slugs. All four of the slugs had struck her in the head, and yet, somehow, Altair survived. Even as blood covered her face, Altair's mouth contorted into a sadistic grin and said: "Holopsicon: The Fourteenth Movement of the Cosmos - The Vicissitude of Fortune". Immediately, all four railgun slugs burst out of her body and shot back upwards into the sky with equal force to that which launched them. Each slug flew all the way back up into orbit and struck the drone that fired it, reducing them to a field of orbiting debris. At the same time, Altair's wounds were completely healed. The drones neutralized, Altair busied herself with slaughtering the surviving SCP-3922A soldiers in the city. "JALAKÅRA damn her!", the captain of the spacecraft said as he watched Altair's rampage below on the monitors on the bridge, "Contact command, requesting authorization for orbital bombardment." "Captain", the comms officer on the bridge said, "We've received new intel from high command, you may want to take a look at this." The captain switched his monitor to display the updated dossier on Altair. In the newly added section, he realized exactly what he needed to do. "Cancel that order", the captain commanded, "Activate the Temporal Relocation Device". Tokyo, Japan, the day of the death of Setsuna Shimazaki A few weeks ago, Setsuna's future was looking bright as an up-and-coming manga artist. She could not believe that everything had gone wrong so quickly. First Souta Mizushino, her friend and fellow artist had mysteriously stopped contacting her, and then was accused of plagiarism and attacked on forums. The double blow of losing contact with her friend, and being it seeming like the entire world was criticizing her were too much. She saw no way she could ever recover from this. She had to end it all. Setsuna stepped forward as the train sped into the station. It would all be over in just a moment. Then, everything seemed to freeze in place- the train, the people, everything. Everything that is, except a very strange looking man, looking like some kind of futuristic soldier. The man pulled Setsuna back from the tracks. "Come with us, we're here to help you", the man said. Setsuna didn't know what to do- she had been determined to end it all, but with time frozen like this, she couldn't throw herself in front of the train if she wanted to. And besides, the simple fact that someone, somewhere cared enough to stop her from killing herself made her wonder whether the world really wasn't such a cold and uncaring place after all. Six weeks later, Setsuna was released from therapy with a "Tactical Suicide Prevention Councilor". The title was strange, as was the fact that a psychologist wore the same military-like uniform as the man who rescued her, but he had made her see that it was better that she face her detractors and keep working to prove them wrong. But before all that, she was going to get back in contact with Souta. She had just gotten a text message from him. It had taken multiple attempts, but he finally replied, apologizing for breaking contact as he thought she was "out of his league" talent-wise. The message then told her to meet him outside the Akihabara Station in Tokyo. Back in the time of the battle against Altair A SCP-3922A soldier fired his plasma rifle at Altair as she stood floating in midair, poised to strike. Even if he couldn't kill her, he could at least hold her off long enough for the rest of his squad to escape. Altair loosed a sword towards him when, suddenly, Altair and the sword disappeared. At the same time, all of the soldiers that had fallen in battle with her got up, completely unharmed. The destroyed dropships and drones seemed to rebuild themselves and rise back into the air. Even the building Altair destroyed were now standing completely undamaged. Lying on the ground below where Altair had hovered was a manga volume lying cover-down. A gust of wind blew, flipping the volume over. It featured the image of Altair on the cover with the title "Altair: World Étude". Altair never realized that, as soon as the orbiting SCP-3922A spacecraft travelled back in time, they had prevented Setsuna's death, and in so doing, negated her very existence and all of her actions. WINNER: SCP-3922A Expert's Opinion While Altair had greater durability and more formidable abilities than any individual SCP-3922A instance, the experts believed that SCP-3922A's superior numbers and experience dealing with fictional adversaries both normal and anomalous, along with their seemingly endless collection of gadgets to solve practically any problem would eventually allow them to find some way to circumvent her powers and defeat her. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts